


Changelin

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jusqu'où peut-on aller pour offrir une vie meilleure à l'une des personnes que l'on aime ? C'est à cette question que pense Draco quand il regarde Théodore Nott. Et il ira très loin. Trop peut-être.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changelin

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Changelin

Titre : Changelin

Auteur : camille_miko

Personnages/Pairing : Daphné/Théodore, Draco (et en toile de fond : Astoria, Blaise, Harry, Lucius, Narcissa, Pansy, Severus et OCs)

Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, tout est à JKR.

Défi : Couple du mois

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 1376

Note : - Merci à elwan59 pour sa merveilleuse bêta et son aide sais faille pour trouver le titre exact que je cherchais.

\- Ceci relève du "et si..." sur le thème de Papotus, se basant sur le paradoxe du grand-père que les amateurs de science-fiction doivent eux aussi connaître ( voir la page Wikipedia nommé "paradoxe du grand-père" pour plus de détails ) et il pourrait y avoir un bout de "et si" sanglant en guise séquelle, si je me motive, car il y a deux possibilités avec ce paradoxe.

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Draco eut un sourire sans joie. Plus le temps passait et plus il voyait combien sa place n'était pas ici. Il n'était pas un excellent père, bien trop peu fiable pour cela. Il faisait un piètre mari, bien trop gay pour cela. Il faisait un mauvais Héritier, il avait juste été dégradé et que dire de sa fiabilité psychique ? Par dessus tout, il faisait surtout un fils pitoyable. Pas besoin d'épiloguer sur la question. Théo était plus brillant, plus intelligent, plus fiable, plus satisfaisant. Moins névrosé, moins odieux, moins égoïste, moins « Draco » en un mot comme en cent. Le seul rôle que Draco avait l'impression de savoir tenir était celui du salaud fini.

Celui-ci, il le maîtrisait parfaitement avec Astoria, Harry, Daphné, les enfants… Peut-être faisait-il quand même un filleul acceptable. Severus lui avait dit une fois qu'il avait comblé toutes ses prétentions de paternité. Ou était-ce une manière détournée de dire qu'il l'en avait définitivement dégoûté ? Il ne lui semblait pas. Severus allait rarement par quatre chemins quand les choses n'allaient pas, même s'il avait plus de tact avec Draco.

Puis… Il était l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir eu l'impression de décevoir perpétuellement avec ses choix. Il n'avait pas été ravi pour sa liaison avec Harry, mais cela tenait plus à l'antagonisme qu'il avait avec Harry, plutôt qu'à Harry lui-même, leurs mariages ou l'aspect homosexuel de la chose. Severus n'était pas expansif, mais il savait faire passer sa satisfaction dans un geste. Comme son insatisfaction, en réalité. Néanmoins… Même s'il était un filleul acceptable, il était encore loin de ce que pouvait espérer Severus.

Théodore… Lui, il ferait un bon père, un bon époux, un bon Héritier, un bon fils, un bon filleul. Il était tout cela et il aurait pu être encore plus sans la folie du Vieux Nott. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher la mort de Romana Nott, ni les violences de Konstantin Nott à l'encontre de son propre fils, mais… Il pouvait protéger autrement Théodore et ainsi offrir aux siens ce qu'ils méritaient. Il passa de nombreuses nuits dans ses ouvrages de potions. Quand il eut trouvé et que la potion fut prête, Draco passa la journée avec sa femme et ses enfants, en essayant de graver ces instants dans sa mémoire. Puis, il passa la nuit avec Harry, imprimant au fond de sa rétine chaque instant. Enfin, au petit matin, alors que le brun dormait, rassasié de sexe et d'amour, Draco but la potion qu'il avait confectionnée et s'écroula.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco apparut dans la nurserie Nott. Théodore dormait à poings fermés. Il avait peu de souvenir de son enfance aussi lointaine, mais le bébé qui était devant lui correspondait bien aux descriptions de Narcissa. L'enfant était un peu souffreteux, mais extrêmement calme. Prenant Bébé-Théodore dans ses bras, Draco transplana vers la nurserie Malfoy pour y placer l'enfant et extraire celui qu'il était alors.

\- Théo, murmura-t-il, tu ne te souviendras pas de cette nuit. Tu seras quelqu'un de bien. Le seul regret que j'aurais pour toi est que tu ne garderas pas ton prénom.

L'enfant s'agita dans le berceau

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Murmurant un sort, l'enfant brun devient blond, comme s'il avait toujours été un Malfoy de sang. Transplanant à nouveau vers la nurserie Nott, Draco y déposa le bébé qu'il était à cette époque, avant d'appliquer le même sort, rendant brun le légitime héritier Malfoy.

\- Les années à venir ne vont pas être faciles pour nous deux, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Tu verras, on fait à cet instant notre meilleure action. Père, Mère, tous seront plus heureux en ayant Théodore pour fils.

Passant une main dans les cheveux bruns, il soupira. Voilà, il venait de sceller leurs destins. À Théo, la douceur d'une mère et l'exigence d'un père. À Draco, l'absence d'une mère morte trop tôt et les coups d'un père insatisfait. Embrassant une dernière fois le front de l'enfant qu'il était encore, Draco reprit une gorgée de la potion qui le ramènerait à son temps présent.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Si l'aller avait été sans encombre, le retour fut différent. Draco vécut tout ce qu'il avait changé ce jour-là. Théodore fut en effet un merveilleux fils pour Lucius et Narcissa. Il fit leur joie, mais Draco et Théodore ne se rapprochèrent jamais comme ils l'avaient fait dans la véritable réalité. Draco… prit les coups, pleura et fut seul durant une grande partie de son enfance. Romana Nott fut aussi douce que dans ses souvenirs, baume pour les coups et le cœur. Elle mourut quand même et Konstantin Nott manqua aussi de le tuer. Théodore était quelqu'un de bien, aidant, intéressé par les autres, mais il n'était pas aussi parfait que l'était le Théodore de sa réalité.

Arrivé à Poudlard, Blaise se lia avec Théodore, mais pas avec Draco. Enfin, pas autant. Visiblement, quelque soit la réalité, tous les deux étaient liés. Ce qui le surprit, ce fut que Pansy alla vers lui et non pas vers Théodore. Vient la cinquième année et Théodore ne fut pas à la tête de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, comme lui l'avait été. Vient la sixième année et il n'eut pas à tuer Dumbledore. Par contre… Il y eut quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il mourut.

Draco mourut la veille de ses dix-huit ans. Le Vieux Nott n'était pas mort et la faiblesse chronique de Draco l'avait agacé une fois de trop. Les coups avaient été trop forts et avec les traces que la guerre, qui venait de finir, avait laissé, c'en fut trop et son corps lâcha. Simplement.

Lors de son enterrement, personne ne sembla exactement chamboulé, en dehors de Pansy. Pansy qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle quelques semaines avant sa mort. Sauf que c'était peut-être une autre vie qu'il vivait, mais il était quand même tombé amoureux de Harry. Alors, il avait été honnête et avait avoué qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il ne voulait pas la rendre malheureuse en lui mentant. Cela avait été son meilleur geste.

Malgré cela, Pansy pleurait ce jour-là à son enterrement. Narcissa était attristée, mais il comprit bien vite pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas durer. Les fiançailles de Théodore –officiellement, de Draco Malfoy- et de Daphné Greengrass étaient annoncées quelques semaines après son décès. Cela surprit Draco, alors qu'il continuait à remonter le temps.

Ce n'était pas Astoria que Théodore épousait. Scorpius et Aquila ne naîtraient jamais alors. Ce fut à la même époque que Konstantin Nott annonça son remariage avec Bianka Sörös-Nott, une lointaine cousine par alliance, venue du continent. Alexander naquit, dix mois plus tard et Draco sut qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver de ce qui l'attendait.

Théodore et Daphné eurent des enfants. Trois. Cyrène, Coronis et Helenos. La rumeur publique voulait que Monsieur et Madame aient des aventures en dehors de leur couple, mais rien ne permit de le savoir. Quand arrivèrent les trente ans de Théodore, Draco était mort depuis douze ans.

Alors, pour la première fois, il regarda vers une personne qu'il n'avait jamais voulu regarder tout le temps qu'avait duré son retour dans le présent : Harry. Celui-ci semblait heureux. Il avait quitté Ginny, mais avait visiblement trouvé un peu de bonheur dans les bras d'une collègue Auror, qui était enceinte.

Théodore n'était pas aussi exceptionnel que le sien. Draco était mort. Astoria n'avait pas eu le temps d'être mariée. Daphné l'avait été à sa place. Scorpius et Aquila n'existaient pas, mais les enfants du couple étaient presque aussi exceptionnels que les siens. Harry était heureux.

Le seul regret qui lui venait à cet instant, alors que sa conscience se dissolvait peu à peu, c'était Pansy, qui avant d'aller souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Théodore, était encore venue sur sa tombe. Pansy que tout le monde considérait comme la presque veuve de celui qui avait été officiellement l'Héritier Nott pendant dix-huit ans.

Peu à peu sa conscience disparaissait, mais elle se faisait dans les rires et les chants. Lucius, Narcissa, Daphné, Théodore, Severus, Blaise, tous riaient à cet instant et tous semblaient heureux. Alors, il finit par lâcher prise. A cet instant, même si les choses n'étaient pas parfaites, il ne regrettait pas de ne plus exister.

Enfin, il disparut dans un rire plus grand que les autres.

Fin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
